


Broken heart t'was made of wood

by Zeruby



Series: Date with an idiot [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fights, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: It's not the money you put in one's gift, but the time and love. And if they cannot appreciate your gift, do they really decerve your time and happiness?
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Date with an idiot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857847
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Gift

What was suppose to be one of the best gifts given in your life, turned to be complete opposite of that. And just because of a simple fight, a misunderstanding.

It had all started months ago, actually, when you got an idea one evening in one of the meals with the company. Dwalin had mentioned making a gift for his lady, and you just had happend to see Thorin's face at the time. The longing look, the look one has when they wished that someone gifted them something. And, well... Not just someone... But, nevermind that!

Few days later you had started to craft small, no bigger than your arm, wooden statues of Thorin's family. They turned out rather well, and even Balin was impressed. He had helped you for getting old drawings of the family for you, but only after hearing that you wanted to gift Thorin something special. And the look the old dwarf gave you was more than well knowing granfather of the very secret of his grandchild's, but he did not say anything about it. He only encourage you to do your stuff.

The Company knew you were a woodscrafter, and how you had done the crafting for a living before being pulled in this mysterious world. And after Erebor had been taken back and restored, you were given a change to continue your handiwork in Erebor. You even had your very own workshop! And customers came to you eagerly, even from Dale (well, they did need furniture and your work was more than well liked) and from Mirkwood. Even king Thranduil had ordered a new, bigger table for his study from you. He even got you rarer wood, a specic you did not know and deffinetly expensive and hard to get.

After you had finished the last wooden statue, you started to think how to given them to Thorin. Or when. And just now did you realize that you hadn't thought that how you should deliver these gifts to the king. Oops... Oh, well, oh well... There had to be a way, at leas for you since you knew Thorin and were even some sort of friend of his.

Asking him to take some time for you from his work felt wrong, and you didn't see him outside of his work often, so you decided to turn to his sister - asking help from Fíli and Kíli was out of option for _a reason_ , Balin had already helped you too much, and the rest of the company? Yeah... no... Anyway, you needed to know how and where you should send the statues, and who you should ask to help you to carry the box to his.... Well, you didn't even know where you should send them. Or if you should give them personally to Thorin, in which case you should ask Thorin's time in your workshop and get few dwarves help to carry the statue's to wherever Thorin wanted them.

Yeah, that sounded most logical option, you thought just as you entered the royal wing. Just because you had an idea for doing a thing didn't mean you shouldn't ask if it was alright to do, you thought as you sought an living person in the area.

After looking for a while, you found out that Dís had some urgent things at hand and couldn't see you right now. You didn't trust enough for Thorin's maid to not to gossip about your gift for Thorin, and well, with the whole mountain, so you asked if anyone from the royal family at the moment was free to talk with you. Not that you wouldn't mind the whole mountain know about your gift, but you know... It's nicer to learn from your gift from the giver and see it, before you hear it from the gossibers probably even hours earlier. You learned that Fíli was free at a moment, so you headed for the royal private living room.

Some time later you stepped out of the living area of the royal are and then you heard it. Humming, calm and happy. After investigating a minute, you found out it was Fíli who had been humming, and after some importune of your part he had finally told you what it was about.

"It's an old lullaby my amad used to hum or sing to me and Kíli, when were still small pebbles. It's one of the only things she remember's form her childhood in 'ere Erebor" then he turned to you with a small smile. "Sometimes when I was small, I heard uncle humming it. I fear it has been years since I've last 'eard him hum it, even a little" You could only nod, feeling sad to hear this.

After talking with Fíli, you had gotten a little idea to add your gift for Thorin. It would take more time to craft than the statues, and you needed to make sure where you could get the best metal's and wood for it all the while so that Thorin wouldn't find out. And the lad had no advice how you should deliver the wooden statues to Thorin, expect to ask him to meet you alone.

"The rest will go on after that, just ask to meet uncle" he had said.

After talking with Bofur about the wood and with Gloin about the metal's, and after they heard where you needed the materials and whatever for, they were more than eager to help you.

You got the wood first - a fine chunk of pinewood's branch, and started the carving immediately. You got the metal's few weeks later, and they were brought to you by Gloin himself. When Gloin saw a glimbse of your carved statues, he eyed them for a second before giving you a firm nod and then leaving you to be. You wondered his behavior for a moment, but soon you forgot it as you started to work.

* * *

Few months later your little extra work was almost finished, when Thorin came to your workshop. You were a little surprised, when you opened the door for him. And even more so, when he asked about the wooden statues of his family "dusting in your workshop". At first you didn't understand, how he could know about them. Not many knew what you had been prepared for their king - you could count them with one hand - and those few who knew, had promised not to say a word. And you always covered them, when a customer came to your workshop for whatever reason.

Then you remembered the one time, when you hadn't covered them proberly, and how Gloin had looked at them. And it hit you. Of course, that ass had not realised that they were part of your gift and he had went and told or sent a message to Thorin about them, blaming you for making statues of the royal family, from _wood_ on top of that.

"I made them for _you_ , your majesty" you told Thorin, hurt clearly heard in your voice. Thorin wasn't clearly impressed of your work, no matter how much they reminded of him his family, even less so when he thought that you had not told him about your little work or shown them to him. And he had told you as much, rather angrily. And really, you could understand his anger. You just wished he'd calm enough to hear your version of the story.

"Then, please, do tell me, why I haven't seen these, or even better, received these from you?" he asked, his voice cold, almost as cold when he had had the gold sickness. You swallowed, eyeing quickly your main worktable behind you. A wooden box ornated with silver and gold sat on top of it, tools around it. Thorin gave a quick glance to the box you had made and then he sighed.

"(Y/n), I have no decire to receive any jewelry from you. Not that you could actually _make_ something that would be suitable for a king. Wooden jewelries are somewhat beautiful, but they do not suit for me" he said, turning to look at the wooden statues at the bigger table at the corner of your workshop. "And those statues shall be destroyed. I will not have my family been carved out of wood out of all the materials" You opened your mouth to arque with him, to tell to shovel up the crown to his royall ass, to say something, but Thorin quieted you by lifting lifting his hand.

"I will not discuss about this. You were given a permission to make wooden furniture and other requested item's. Those statues are not wanted or were not requested, so they must be destroyed" Thorin said and then he turned and was out of your suddenly so small workplace.

Your lips started to tremble, and your eyes started to turn glassy. Before you even knew it, you were sitting on the chair, crying your bleading heart out.

You should have know that Thorin would not appreciate gifts carved out of wood, as any other dwarf would not have done. You had been blind, too bround of your own work, that you had not thought what Thorin would actually think about your gifts.

Later on the day, when you went to the market to gather some incridiens for your food, you received odd looks. It wasn't because of your wet cheeks or red, puffy eyes. You had spent hours in your workplace after you had stopped crying. In that time Dwalin and two other dwarves came to collect the statues. None of them said anything after you had given one of the dirtiest and murderoust glares to them, when other of the dwarves crunted their colorfull opinion of your work, and of you.

When the three of them left, Dwalin stopped at the door and turned to look at you. He was about to say something, but the way you looked at him made him close his mouth and he only nodded to you.

You took a bit more food than you actually needed. Then you headed back to your office, and wrote a note that you attached to the door outside of your workplace. Then you took the wooden box you had made for Thorin and headed back home, swallowing your bride and tears. You saw Fíli and Kíli on your way, but you ignored them. You weren't angry with them - how could you - it just... You just didn't want to be around those two just now.

Safely in your small house, you set the basket on the table and headed to your bedroom. After an hour you had changed your clothes more suitable for travelling, backed the most important stuff in your small back, and had written a little letter for Thorin, the box attached to the letter.

You wiped the tears from your eyes, loaded the back on your back, took the box and letter in your hands, and headed out of your home to look for servant. In the end, you found the boys just outside of youre home.

"Where are you going?" Kíli asked. You gave him a little smile and the both boys knew immediatly that something was wrong. Not that they said anything.

"I'm going to Dale. Work stuff..." you lied, and handed the box to Fíli. "Can you..." you quicky licked your lips "Can you give this to your uncle? Please?" Fíli took the box, looking at it for a second, frowning, before he looked up to you.

"Of... course" he only said, sounding troubled. Then he added "When will you return?" You gave him a sad smile, and he, and Kíli, knew already the answer.

"I don't know, laddie. When I can" you answered, even when you all knew the answer. You wouldn't be coming back Erebor. Fíli swallowed and turned to look down at the box, while Kíli looked like sad, kicked puppy. And he probably felt like that too.

"Can't you stay? Please?" he asked, pleaded. You shhok your head, feeling the familiar lump in your throat.

"I can't, laddie. Not when the person who I love hardly even regocnises me" you choke out, tears rising in your eyes. And here you thought that you had done with crying for the day. Kíli really looked like a kicked puppy, while his brother looked just sad.

"We love you, auntie" Fíli said, and then he and Kíli both hugged you, tightly. Then, after a while, you let go of them and smiled to them.

"I love you both, too. I won't forget you, laddies" you said and gave a small kiss for a both of them on the cheek. And then you left.

* * *

The day was turning to an evening, when Fíli was able to give the little box to his uncle. They were in the royal living room, Thorin sitting over the table, Kíli and Dís on the armchairs over the fire. Fíli was leaning to the armchair his mother was sitting on, eyeing his uncle. And finally, he sighed and pushed himself up. He walked up to the table, placing the small box and letter on the table.

"Uncle, I was truested by... someone... to give these for you" Fíli said, when Thorin looked up to him. Then Fíli just nodded to him, turned and walked over to a lonely corner and sat on the divan. Thorin frowned and then he turned his eyes to the box. He took the letter to his hand, and when he saw the box, he felt his breath live from his body.

"(Y/n)..." he muttered as he let his hand slide over the wooden surface. He remembered this little box from your workplace. Then he turned his eyes to the letter he was holding. And he frowned, again. He opened the letter and his lips went on a thin line.

 _"I'm sorry for, well, everything...."_ Thorin read the part of the first sentence and then he turned his eyes back to the box. And then he opened it. Just out of the curoisty he wanted to know, what kind of jewelry you had made for him. But...

But...

"What..." he started just as a beautiful melody started to ring in the room. Thorin's eyes went as big as plates. Fíli stopped his lonely, gloomy musings and turned to his uncle, and Kíli and Dís stopped their talking and turned to look at Thorin. They all knew this song far too well.

Thorin could only stare at the small box, seeing the mechanism in it to work their magic to create this music, the old lullaby his mother had sang to him when Thorin had been small pebble. Just as Fíli was approaching the table, Thorin turned his eyes back to the letter still in his hand. And Thorin had to swallow his pride, and tears.

_"I never meant to offend you, your majesty. I just wanted to make you happy"_


	2. Despair

Is there thing called a 'happy ending'? You didn't know. You weren't even sure if you cared enough at a moment. Right now it felt like the whole world was mocking you. You were in a Dale, staring at Dwalin and his lady, Olka, your stomach on knots, tears threatening to drop from your eyes and betrayl still foggin your mind. You had accidently ran into them, when you were about the leave the Lonely Mountain and this whole cursed place for good. Olka had somehow seen your misery like you were an open book to her, and after she had inquired about it for sometime, you finally told her everything. Dwalin, of course, knew what was wrong with you before you had opened your mouth. You could see it from him, how he avoided looking directly at you. And after hearing the whole story, Olka got mad at Thorin, and especially for Dwalin. He had, in the end, helped to destroy the statue's. And he hadn't even told anything about it to her, which angered the dam more.

What even is an happy ending? When you had everything you could hope and ask for, or when you were the most happiest person alive, or atlest were happiest in your own life? And how long would this 'happy ending' last? Till you died, till the next happy thing happened to you? Or would it even last forever, or was there some sort of timelimit how long this happy ending would last?

When will you get one? At a moment it felt like you would never get yours, the only thing you got was hardship after hardship. What had you done to receive this? Or what should you do differently to not to screw everything up. You didn't know.

And why were you even thinking about these things, instead of focusing on these two dwarves arquing in front of you, or better yet, turning around and dashing out of the city, as far as your legs could take you. Just as you were opening your mouth to apologie and leave, Dwalin growled and pointed at you.

"She profaned the royal family! Wooden statues, _tsk_..." he growled out, letting his hand to drop back to his side. Men, dwarves and elves walking around you had been staring at you three more or less concerned, but now they turned to you with confusion and anger, and even some of them stopped. Your mouth was still open, and just as you turned your eyes from Dwalin to Olka, trying to figure out what to say, a tear rolled down your cheek. Olka was looking at you, and she sighed like Dís did when she was disapointted - _really_ disappointed - at one of his sons, or both.

"So a woman in love cannot gift a courting gift to her One, to ask him to be hers, to court her, to love her and share a life with her, with gift made of her handiwork, her trade? Which just happened to be in (Y/n) case a wood, not stone, diamond's and other minerals" Olka asked, her voice firm. "And did she not get the courage to carve her gifts for the king from _you_ of all the dwarves?" The way Dwalin's face paled and how he turned to look at you was enough. He hadn't thought that you actually _loved_ his king, that your intention had been good, not ill willed. Or that he really had been the inspiration for your idea to make something for his king. Just as you took a step back and started to turn to leave, your face clearly and openly showing your broken heart, Dwalin turned back to Olka.

"I did nae think she would've have forgive Thorin after...." he started quietly, but stopped short. And his face showed how he closed up, hid his raw emotion, something that should not be shown to other's, even Olka. There were things about the quest that were left untold, and this story was one of them. Olka narroved her eyes and stared at Dwalin.

"After _what_?" she demanded. She knew that there was something that had happened between you, Thorin and Dwalin that no one hadn't told her, or anyone else before. You had stopped and turned your eyes from Olka to Dwalin, who shook his head a little. He didn't want anyone to find out, of course he didn't. But when Olka turned to look at you, you knew that this was something you needed to tell, at leas to her. Olka deserved to know the truth. It was just that... you didn't want to tell it _here_ where anyone could here you. And there were quite a few spying ears still listening you three. But there was nothing you could do for it, and you had to tell it now. There was no other choise.

"After his majesty had ordered in his state of madness Dwalin to kill me and feed my body to the orcs" you simply said, your voice breaking at the end and new tears rolling down your cheeks. Olka's face turned pale, Dwalin sighed and turned his eyes down to ground from the two of you, and every person near you now openly stared at you in shock. It was a known fact that Thorin had fallen in dragon sickess, and how he had defeated it. But not everything he had done in his state of madness was public, what ever it was for to protected his face and to keep dwarves, and other races, trust to royal family or save him, and the company and their families, from the bad memories. But whatever the reason was, you now realized that there were things that should have been told earlier. Not by you, of course, but still.

Olka had had no words after this. She had slapped, or rather, Hulk smashed Dwalin's right side of the face with her fist. And then she had taken you to the inn, tears of anger and betrayl falling from her eyes.

* * *

For once, Kíli had no words. And this was rare for him, really rare. The prince had always, _always_ , some backup joke or comment to throw around, but now he didn't know what to say, or even what to do, or what to think. The situation he was in was just... too undrealistic, something he had never thought would happen. Something he would not have believed from his old mentor. He eyed the old warrior in front of him, sitting on a chair while Oín mended his swollen cheek and corner of his eye. It would be black and purple the next day, but hey, if someone asked from Kíli, Dwalin had asked for it _and he deserved it_. When Oín stepped aside to get some ointment for the swallown area, Dwalin's eyes met Kíli's.

"Where you really that blind to follow uncle's order's?" Kíli finally asked. Oín stopped for a second going through his medical back, slightly glancing at the warrior before he continued. Dwalin swallowed hard, lowering his eyes from the young prince. He wanted to scream _"No!!"_ but they all knew it would have been just a lie. (Y/n) was not a queen yet, nor even courting Thorin, but she was still a friend of theirs, friends of _his_. And there was, or at leas had been, a change of her being growned to their queen.

"I never wanted tae hurt 'er, but neither did I want tae disobey Thorin. Even back then" Dwalin grumbled, now staring at his boots.

"You have been his majesty's most trusted bodyguard and best friend even after the dragon attacked Erebor. You know your duty to protect him, even from himself. In his majesty's darkest hour and darkest state of mind, you should have known to question his orders, as the rest of the company did. But no, you would have blindly taken an order from him, and killed an innocent woman, and for what? Because his majesty saw an betrayl in Bilbo, and somehow linked her to this same betrayl. And since he couldn't get our bulglar killed, he atleas wanted (Y/n) dead. As an worrior, you should have seen and realized, that this was an order you should not have done, and disobeyd" Kíli said. Dwalin's eyes shot up to him, surprised. This was far too mature reply for the lad. Yet, part of Dwalin was proud of him, for the lad showed that he was maturing well, and growing to be a fine, fair prince of Erebor. And how he was far too right, and was not afraid to point out when someone had made a grave mistake.

"Indeed, he should have" a deep voice called behind them. Kíli, Dwalin and Oín turned to see Thorin, and a shaken looking Dís and far too serious Fíli at the entrance of the infirmary. Fíli had his arm around Dís' shoulders, who in turn had hand over her mouth and tears running silently down her cheeks. No one said anything for a second, and just as Kíli turned his eyes and stared somewhere far away, Thorin took a step towards his nephew, his most trusted healer, and his best warrior.

"Dwalin, I trust you as a warrior and as my best friend more than anything. But at that time, when I was blinded by my rage and goldsickness, I wish you would not have been so loyal to me, but to be loyal to your other friend, a woman who could have been your queen. Even, yes, when we were not quite aware of that back then. I have loved that cursed wood crafter longer than I'd like to admit, and now I have driven her away, in more ways than I'd like to admit" Thorin spoke.

And only then did Dwalin look directly at the king. And he felt the pain of his loyalty to his friend and king, and while apologing for his mistakes, he silently accepted whatever faith would bring him. Because now Dwalin finally saw that his blind loyalty for his king came with a price.

The queen was not dead, but she was lost for her lover and her people, before she was even called their queen.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you are going to walk the jorney back there?" Olka asked, holding you arms apart from herself. You half smiled to her. You were sure. You had no life in Erebor, or in Dale. And you were sure that Thranduil wouldn't welcome you in his realm. The elf king had no opinion of you other that a "foolish girl travelling among a punch of dwarves, and being a lovesick fool". He knew you loved Thorin, he had quessed it at the night you and Bilbo had snuck out of the mountain to give the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard. And the elf king was far too bitchy and drama queen to want to get involved in another kings love life.

The evening was getting late, and you had hoped to be far by now. But, well, things had happened. First Olka and Dwalin had accidently run into you, and the Olka had taken you to an inn to eat - and then you had almost ran out when she tried to sugget that youd sleep there, alone with your thoughts, this close to the mountain and Thorin. You knew you'd crawl back to the mountain by morn. These past few hours had been filled with tears and cursing and plotting a few ways to hit, kick, destroy and murder several _unnamed dwarves_. But, in the end, after the tears were dried, they got to live safe and sound.

And after a sertain wizard had announced his presence in the inn, you had been more than ready to leave this place, once and for all. And, all honesty, Gandalf was more than ready to take you wherever you wanted to go. Albeit he did look heartbroken and seemed to already know your story in sertain area without you explaining him anything. _Ugh, wizards, am I right?!_ But still, you were thankfull for him for escorting you to your destination. You couldn't have asken for a better companion.

"Yes, my dearest friend, I am sure. My place is not in here. And, if my plan fails me in the greenest hills in all of Arda, I hope I still have a place among the elves of the last homely home" you said, with a small smile curving on your lips. Olka's lips, in turn, turned in to a thin line. Her eyes turned away from you and she swallowed, hard. You could easily see, how she blamed herself of Dwalin's mistakes. But, this wonderful dwarrowdam had nothing to do with Dwalin's mistakes, she hadn't even known about them until today! So, you lifted your hands to her cheeks and when Olka's eyes met yours, you smiled to her.

"Dwalin's an idiot, big time. But you are not. There are few person's here who I can count as my friends. You and Dís are few of them" you told Olka, locking your eyes with her. You knew Olka didn't like Dís that much, and how she only endured her for Dwalin's sake. And for the boys sake, for she was like an aunt to those two idiots. _You could have been an aunt to them too, if things had gone differently_ , you thought a little bitterly, but soon brushed it off from your mind. For the last time, Olka drew you for her arms and gave you last embrace.

"Do not lose hope" she whispered. You frowned and turned your head little to her, but you didn't see her face well. "Thorin is an idiot, but I do hear things. I overheard Dís once telling her boys, how Thorin has changed, somehow, and now I understand. Our king loves you, and it is his love for you that has changed him. If he just wasn't such an covard, Erebor would have received an excellent queen" Then Olka let go of you, bowed to you with a murmur of _"my queen"_ and then she was gone.

Silent tears rolled down your face, when you walked to the room you shared with Gandalf. When the morning came, you two were gone. And not a soul came to get you back to the mountain.

* * *

"I heard from Olka that aunt (Y/n) left with Gandalf" the comment was said to no one in particular, and no one answered to it. The silent went on and on, again, in royal living area as it had before the said comment. Then someone sighed.

"Uncle" someone said, and after a few seconds the raven haired king moved enough to let the speaker know that he had hear him, and only then did the speaker continue; "Are you sure about this?" When he wasn't about to say anything else, the king turned fully towards him, eyeing the young, dark haired prince with deep frown on his face.

"What do you mean, nephew?" the kings deep voice asked. The room was silent, besides the noice of someone still writing on a perchant. Then, brown eyes rose to meet blue ones and someone sighed. Again. 

"Are you absolutely sure you are alright with her gone?" the younger one asked. And then, there was silence, even the pen writing on perchment had stopped. It almost seemed as if everyone held their breath. The blue eyed king turned back to stare the table in front of him. And then his eyes met the small music box.

"And what am I to do with it? She left. She does not love me" he answered, his voice hoarse. Now someone else sighed, tierdly. The king didn't need to turn to look at his sister to know how she was messaging he temple. And he was sure he heard someone mumble a word _"Idiot"_. And only then did he turn to glare around to room, only to stop and stare at his best friend. They stared at each other. For a long while.

"Your majesty, she might have left, and for a good reason, but I am most certain that she still loves you" the old warrior said. He didn't say anything else, but the king knew there was a but. And in his heart and mind, he knew what it was. But because he was a coward, he didn't say it aloud. Instead, it was his nephew that had to say it aloud.

"But you drow her away, uncle. And you didn't go after her, or send someone after her, and that blasted wizard. You did nothing to try and get her back, to apologie, to try and get everything clear with her" the brown eyed prince said, bitterly. And the king knew how right this young boy was. But the next question took him by surprise. "So, dear uncle, what will you do now? What are you ready to do to make things right?"

The king sat there for a second, and then his eyes turned to meet both his nephews. And then his sisters.

"I love her" he simply said. And then he wasn't sure, what to say or do. And clearly everyone else in the room expected him to continue. His sister even let her brow rise in question.

"Yes, and?" the young prince asked, clearly running out of patience. Thorin sighed, and turned his eyes back to the table, trying not to roll them. He had to remind himself to not to tell the young prince to try and controll his patince, no matter how hard it was, and no matter the situation. _He_ knew how hard it was to controll it. Because if it was up to him, he would be married by now and living happily...

.......

.....................

He'd be happily married now. With a woman he loved. With a woman, who was now Maker knew where, with that meddling Grey wizard. The king's eyes snapped to his oldest friend and seconds later he rose, maybe too quickly since the chair almost flew to a floor.

"Dwalin, where is your wife?" he said. Dwalin's brow only rose.

"Why'dye wanna know?" he asked, even when he, as did everyone in the room, already knew the answer. _Bastard_ , the king thought as he glared at his best friend.

"I need to find my One. Even... Even when it takes some arrangment's and time to get everything ready. But still, I need to find her, I need to find..." he started to speak fast, trying to get everything clear and ready in his mind, all the while he walked around the room, until he was stopped his older nephew, who spoke now for the first time to him in a while.

"Uncle, stop. You have me, you have us. I will take care of the ruling while you are gone, I am your hair after all. Just go and get your stuff ready, and be quick! And take Dwalin and Olka, and few other warrios with you, and go. We'll be fine" he said. Their eyes locked, and for a few seconds they just stared at each other. Then, with the young blond hair's final nod and words, the king turned and left; "Uncle, go. Go and do what is right"


End file.
